


Why do you Ice Skate When Your Angry?

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, and crying, and minor Ron being kinda mean, but not really intentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know, why does Daphne ice skate when she's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you Ice Skate When Your Angry?

**Author's Note:**

> No OTP prompt for today’s fic, this ones an original plot bunny. OTP number 2 Harry/Daphne (Audvie’s an OTP of mine to if I didn’t mention it last night).

“You know he didn’t mean it.” I say.

“Yes he did. And I feel horrible.” She says.

“Look I’m sorry.”

“Get him to say it.”

Daphne runs off and out of the house, the back door swinging closed behind her. I wait for a moment, wanting to run after her, and I have a hunch about where she’s going, but I let her run, and turn quickly to return to the living room.

“Seriously Ron,” I say.

“What?” He asks.

“Did you seriously have to say that?”

“Say what, that her parents are racist gits?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what he meant, Ronald,” Hermione says, from her position sitting next to Ron.

“But it’s true.”

“You didn’t have to yell it out at a party!” Yells Harry, as he runs out of the room, grabbing his coat.

“Where are you going?” I hear Hermione calling out from the living room.

“To go find Daphne before it gets dark!” I shout back, pulling on my coat, and pulling my pair of ice-skates. I run out the door, and across the snow covered small field that is the Greengrasses backyard, and into the actual field behind it. By the time I reach the frozen lake, she’s almost got the skates laced, and her tears have dried.

“Why do you ice skate when you’re angry?” I ask after a moment, blowing warm air into the bowl-like shape formed by my hands, as Daphne finishes lacing up her skates.

“I can take out all my anger on the ice,” She says, after a moment of staring at me, trying to figure out what my ploy was. “I feel like I’m destroying something, like the ice is breaking beneath me, but nothing is actually happens. It calms me.”

“Plus,” She says after a moment, “When I was younger my mom had hopes of me becoming a professional figure-skater, so she encouraged me.”

I wait for another moment, before smiling.

“You make a very convincing argument for skating away anger,” I say as I sit down on the small bench carved from a log next to her. “I think I’ll join you.” I say, while she smiles at me for a moment before going out on the ice.

“That’s fine,” she says, still smiling, but now one of her eyebrows had gone up, expecting something from me.

“But,” I say, as she rolls her eyes, “only for a kiss.” 

The moment this is out of my lips, I’m pulling on my skates, and Daphne is moving as quickly as she can, but still more gracefully than I can manage on the ice. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Daphne shouts out to me from where she is, a good distance away.

I lace my skates on as fast as I can and after a small stumble as I get on the ice, I race after her. It’s tough catching up to her, she’s a better skater, and she had a significant lead on me. She also wasn’t trying very hard, eventually turning, and skating slowly backwards towards me several times. It was during one of those times that a snow flake fell in my eye, and I crashed into Daphne.

We both fall. I nearly land on top of her, but I stop myself with arms. I look down after the crash, and I notice that Daphne’s hair is in a near halo like arrangement around her head. I don’t tell her that, as she’d probably slap me, but I still notice.

“You still angry?” I ask.

“No,” she smiles. “Any reason?”

“Well, I didn’t want you to be mad the first time I say this. Daphne Alaina Greengrass, I love you.

“Well, Harry James Potter,” she says rolling her eyes again, and laughing, “I love you too.”


End file.
